Poison Skin
by The Shadow Hawk
Summary: One shot Remy’s thoughts on Rogue when she kisses and drains him in the first part of Dark Horizon. Sorta Romy. R&R please!


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Rogue or Remy. I own a large amount of nothing.

Summary: Remy's thoughts on Rogue when she kisses and drains him in the first part of Dark Horizon. 

Couple: Sorta Rogue/Remy

Note: I'm not using Remy's accent. They're his thoughts. I don't think he speaks in third person in his head and I'm also not good at writing accents. 

2nd note: I don't know all the dialogue and action from that part, so I'm roughing it, kay? You get the idea.

Now! Onward and downward where this fic could very well go!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's not the first time I've seen her…it is the first time I've seen her use her powers though…the question is why? She wouldn't just come here to drain us, and Professor X wouldn't send her to do anything like that…

I've fought her before…well, not really fought. I was supposes to fight her, but I couldn't find it in me to hurt her. The Rogue. 

She's beautiful, but no one can have her. All the charm in the world couldn't break through the walls she's put around herself. I know that, but I still think about what it could be like even if I shouldn't. She is supposed to be my enemy after all.

I don't want her to be though…I don't want to fight her. I think I'd rather love her.

She's drained all my teammates. I still have to wonder why. She seems to be in a trance. Must be Mesmero again. Mystique is probably in on this too. 

How could a person hurt their own child like that? Mystique is evil…but what drove her to this? I guess I'm glad she doesn't work for the Boss man anymore…

I jumped down to meet her. I was the only Acolyte left now. Magneto is somewhere else now…

"Hello Chere."

She turned to me. No emotion in her eyes what so ever…it's frightening.

"Now I can see you're probably being controlled. It's Mystique isn't it?"

She lunges at me, arms out. I wish she was reaching at me for a different reason. But now, she just wants my powers, not me.

I avoid her with relative easy. She's quick, agile, strong…and that doesn't even have anything to do with her powers. That's all her.

"The question is why isn't it Chere?" 

She still says nothing, just attacks me again. I can't push her away. Her clothes are so burned and torn that I could accidentally touch her. Which brings to mind the thought of what her skin feels like. I bet it's soft. What is under all that make up? She shouldn't wear it…she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen, and that's saying a lot, and she'd be even prettier if she went without it…

I come back to the present when I realize she's not that far from me. She's stopped attacking. She's just standing in front of me. 

Now's my chance isn't it? I could knock her out now. But again…I don't want to hurt her. Why did she have to be the one? Why couldn't the mutant with poison skin be a boy? I wouldn't care then…

But no. The girl I've found I'm falling for is the one.

I've known a lot of girls, broken a lot of hearts too…but when I see her, it's different. And it breaks my heart that not only are we on opposite sides but she'll never love me. I don't like the way it feels.

Out of nowhere, pain rushes like white-hot lighting through me. I feel her lips on mine. They're soft…very soft. I retuned her kiss for a split second before the pain overtook me. I collapse.

I knew her skin would be soft…

I wished that kiss meant something to her, but it didn't. She only did it to take my powers. I kissed back because I have feelings for her.

Am I a fool for wanting what I can't have?

I want more. I don't care about the pain. I want to hold her and kiss her and tell her I love her…but that can never be can it?

The mutant with poison skin.

The one I want.

The one I can't have.

As the darkness swirls around me, suddenly I find I can't remember Rogue's kiss so well. 

I'd never forget something like that…

Someone's in my head…

It feels like…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The End!

So any good? It's my first attempt at an Evo fic. Review kindly. I don't appreciate flames. Constructive criticism is okay though.

I do plan to write a full-fledged Romy if you guys like my writing, but I don't have the time now. 

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


End file.
